


Stolen Kisses

by CamelotLady



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to catch him but ends up doing something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

You can do this, they said. It would be easy they said, you're faster they said. Really? No. Well yeah I am fast but not faster than him. HIM. Why did I say yes in the first place is beyond me. I've been in S.H.I.E.L.D long enough to be able to reject a mission, I'm sure Fury wouldn't disagree with me if I said, no this is just not meant for me. So why on earth did I agree?

So here I am, running faster than my leg can take me to whichever place his going to. I love chasing guys when I know I can catch them, this time I know for sure I won't so I'm really not too please with how this is turning out.

Damn Loki.

I stop when I can't see him anymore. The old factory where he had suddenly showed up in is dark and smelly. This is the right time for him to attack me while I'm defenseless; he can just snap my neck and then bye bye Black Widow. It is odd to me he hasn't yet. We've been playing this cat-mouse game for good half an hour, and I'm getting fed up with his tricks.

"Tired yet, Agent Romanoff?"

I focus my vision at where his voice is coming, I still can't see him but I know he's close enough to reach me.

"Not even close" I answer; his laugh echoes through the walls and I shiver involuntarily.

"Well this is going to be fun then."

I feel him close by, taking slow steps towards me. I seriously have no idea why this taking so long, he could have killed me hours ago but he's taking excruciating time to just play me. Not that I want to be killed at the hands of this crazy ass Demi God.

His breathe crashes against my left cheek. He's walking in circles around me, watching my reaction and sensing my confusion. I have cat reflexes, at least that's what Clint told me, but right now I cannot react, could not, my legs seemed to be frozen in place. Maybe he's playing his mind tricks on me.

"If you're gonna kill me you might as well do it, you asshole" I speak firmly, feeling his body behind me. His hands come to rest on my arms, a light surprising touch that sends shivers down my spine. He forces me to turn around, my eyes search for his face in the darkness, fear suddenly running through my body.

'This is it. I'm going to die now. I'm done'

"That is not really what I want, Miss Romanoff" he whispers, his cold breath brushes against my face and I inhale deeply. My heart beats faster, my legs tremble on the spot. I want to scream but I can't seem to find my voice any more. I'm at his mercy.

"What do you want…" Not the greatest question to ask to a psychopath but I'm so confused by his action that this is the only thing that comes to my mind.

"I. want .you " with every word he speaks his face moves inches closer to mine. If I could, I would have move and kick him in his private parts, then run away, find my gun that got lost somewhere and shoot him. Simple. But as terrifying as it sounds, his lips looks so inviting, so soft, part of my heart is dying to know how they taste like.

"I hate you" I whisper against his lips, knowing that somehow that is not entirely true. You can't hate someone you want to kiss, right?

"Of course you do"

His lips crash against mine in a rough kiss. His arms that used to rest upon my arms now wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to his leather covered body. My arms seem to have life of their own for they come to rest immediately around his broad shoulders. He bites, sucks, and licks my lips in the most sensual way possible, I have never in my life have experienced such a desire coming from a man I am supposed to despise yet he's causing my knees to feel weak by the second.

He trails his kisses from my lips down my neck, licking whatever exposed skin he can find along the way, my arms wrap tightly around his neck for support, moaning his name loudly as his hands work their own magic underneath my shirt.

I mentally kick myself, I was supposed to be fighting, hitting and shooting him instead of letting myself be kissed by him.

'This is not good Nat, this is not good at all'

'Kick him. Run. Don't let him win…'

'Fuck he already has'

"NAT!" I hear footsteps coming from afar and Lokis' hands are no longer underneath my shirt, his lips not licking my neck, the absences of his touch hurts me more than it should. Clint's voice comes closer and Loki vanishes before me with a smirk on his face.

"I hate you…I really do" I whisper to no one, panting from the action that has happened before.

Clint runs towards me, followed closer by Steve. Both frown as they find me barely controlling my breathing.

"Are you alright?" Clint asks; his hands on my back remind me of Lokis' own hands, doing wonderful things to my exposed skin. I flinch and move away slightly. "Where is Loki?"

'That bastard'

"He left." I said, causing the two men before me frown in confusion. "What? He did run away. I couldn't stop him"

"You couldn't?" Steve asks as if he sensed I was lying. I wasn't going to come into full details of what his mouth was doing to me.

"No. He is stronger than me, in case you didn't notice"

"Did he do something to you?" Clint asks.

'If you only new'

"No, not really"

"C'mon, lets get to the helicarrier" Steve suggests walking towards the door.

I turn around once more time before making my way out, looking at the empty spot where Loki once stood. Even in the half darkness of the room I could sense him. I could feel him smirking, touching his lips with his fingertips and just the idea of him doing things to me, anything to me, sends shivers down my spine once again.

'Oh the wonderful things you wish he could do to you, don't you Nat'

'You have no idea…'

THE END!


End file.
